Scott Becker
Scott Becker was the son of George Becker and Rhonda Becker. He was patient of Three Rivers Medical Center before his death, and the patient of Dr. Andy Yablonski. Season One In Good Intentions, we meet Scott and Brenda at Three Rivers, two teenage patients who both are in need of new hearts. Scott is a recovering alcoholic and drug addict who has been clean for six months. Although UNOS has approved him for listing, some of the staff are skeptical. Andy says Scott's parents are willing to help with the aftercare as long as Scott is sober. When Andy goes to tell Scott the good news, he finds him in Brenda's room, and is not happy that they have removed their IV's. He tells Scott that he needs to be on the straight and narrow now that he is on the list. Later, Andy again finds Scott with Brenda, and tells him that they have a heart for him, but Scott is concerned that Brenda should be getting the heart. As Pam preps Scott, she warns him that most people who say they're going to quit using drugs don't realize how difficult it is. Andy arrives in the operating room and learns that Scott is missing. The staff looks for him, fearing that he has gone back to his old ways. Pam returns from lunch and says they can find Scott by GPS. Andy finds Scott on the roof, afraid of blowing his new chance by going back to drugs. He says that Brenda needs and deserves the heart more than he does. Andy explains that he is at a crossroads in his life and that he needs to make a choice. He shares his own experience at a crossroads and having to make a tough choice. He tells Scott that he needs to take the heart so that he can be there with Brenda when it's her turn. Scott agrees, and after saying goodbye to Brenda, he goes in for the transplant. That night, Scott and Brenda are seen holding hands as they both sleep. In A Roll of the Dice, Scott watches unoticed as Andy is greeted by his colluges when he finds a navy captian's hat for him since Dr. Jordan is at a confrence meeting; Andy is covering for her. At his colluges insistance, Andy puts it on when Ryan and Pam tells him that he has a HS meeting in ten minutes, and there are three people on the phone. Scott, reveling himself, is coming for a check up, and is amused and Andy and him embrace. It was reveled that Scott is getting along with his parents, he has a job for a youth group for young people had drug abuse. It was also reveled that Brenda, Scott's love interest, moved to Oregon after her transplant; Scott says that "they'll find a way to be together." The check up is almost done when Andy notices that not one (Scott had a skate baording accident), but two of Scott's ankle's are swollen. Andy tells Scott that he's going to run some tests. Andy is checking on Scott, and Andy tells Scott that he has congestive heart failure, and he'll put him on medication to help stop rejecting the heart. Scott, dismayed, tells Andy that he's been clean since he got the transplant. Andy tells him that it has nothing to do with that as Scott's parents walk in. George, Scott's father, askes what's going on. Scott tells his father not to worry, they have a "plan." As Andy leaves, Scott tells him that if he hears screams, "it's just the sound of victory." Scott's mother, Rhonda, thanks Andy for what he did for Scott. Scott is sitting alone in the lunchroom when Andy walks in. Andy tells Scott that he has a anti-body rejection, and tells him that he's going to give him medicine to help his heart pump, and think about another transplant. Andy explains to Scott that he should explain what is going on with his heart to his parents, and Scott agrees. Andy walks into Scott's room, and finds him asleep. His parents share that they know that Scott is rejecting his heart. Andy shares with them the options, but he believes that transplant would work best; UNOS will not reject Scott, considering how ill Scott is. Andy tells his parents to not give up hope. Andy shares that they have a heart with Scott; Scott is convinced that the heart transplant won't work this time. Andy is able to encourage him to get this new heart. Scott is embraced by his mother before going into the OR. Andy has inserted the new heart in Scott when Scott is in FIB. Although they try to revive him, he dies. Andy informes Scott's parents, and he watches mournfully as they grieve. Quotes * (To Dr. Andy Yablonski) "I'm a serious screw up, you know it and I know it; she is a good person, she's never hurt anybody, she's never done anything wrong in her whole life. I can't take this heart, it's just not right." * (To Andy)'' "If it was just up to me, I'd let it run its course, but then I'd think about my folks...it's been a good year."'' Notes *Scott's heart was donored by an unnamed 48 year-old man in Good Intentions. We do not know who donated the next heart in A Roll of the Dice. Category:Patients Category: Recipents